fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Reed
Daniel Reed (ダニエル リード Danieru Riido) is a Legal Mage of the (blank) Guild famed (or infamous, depending on who is asked) for his willingness to help others and his love of books and reading. Appearance The first thing anyone who meets Daniel for the first time will notice is his in messy hair, since his face will undoubtably buried within a book. His friends and family often claim that Daniel has never heard of a brush, but in truth, his hair seems to actively resist any attempt to groom or style it, quickly reverting to a messy state once the grooming is done. Daniel himself tends to lack presence, especially when he's reading, and he usually doesn't draw much attention unless he's trying to be noticed. As a result, many of his clients have find him less than impressive upon first meeting him. This has caused more than one opponent to underestimate his abilities and assume Daniel to be a push over... to their great detriment. Whenever he can get away with it, Daniel will wear a scarf and coat, often ignoring the climate entirely until it becomes unbearable for him to wear them. Except for these two accessories, Daniel prefers his clothing to be casual and practical over stylish, which is another reason he rarely stands out; however, he does own some clothes from the Criminal fashion line, which were gifts from friend and considerable more stylish. Personality Anyone who properly gets to know Dan will find that he is a well mannered and polite individual who will gladly help someone in need. This can range from such acts as helping someone carry their things or helping some in a bookshop find the right book they need to saving someone from a collapsing building or breaking up a fight. He generally approaches any situation with a calm and relaxed demeanor, with many commenting how he always seems to stay cool under pressure. However, this stoicism can be broken, and when it does it can often be jarring for people to witness Daniel snap. Another trait that quickly becomes apparent about Daniel is his love of books and read, a love he purses with a fiery passion and a fierce determination. Not only does often care a few to a dozen books with him where ever he goes, but always makes sure to visit any book stores when he visits a new town and by the time he's returned home, he'll have read every book he took with him. Because of his passion, he is vary fussy about how books are treated, sometimes sparking fights with guild mates that he feels were mistreating a book. His passion can also cause him to lose focus of any thing else, entering a state his friends call "Reading Mode". When Daniel enters "Reader Mode", nothing can bring him out of it until he's finished reading his books, and any who disturb him are in for a bad time. If some bothers him enough that he can no longer concentrate on reading while in "Reader Mode", Daniel switches into "Rage Mode" and violent lashes out at the offenders with magic and fist-a-cuffs, adopting the manner of a raging, frothing mad beast. Once the offenders have been punished, Daniel exits "Rage Mode" with no memory of his rampage; the resulting mood whiplash can be quite a shock to the unaware onlooker. The only way to snap him out of "Reader Mode" without provoking "Rage Mode" or waiting it out is take away the books he hasn't read yet, meaning he'll snap out of it once he's finished his current book. Fortunately, Daniel only enters "Reader Mode" during times of peace. History Daniel has no memory of his birth parents, his earliest memories are of him waking up in a ruined village as a young child, all alone; it is like he would have died with it weren't for Yuri Reed, a Independent Mage who happened to be passing through and seen the destruction. Initially only planning to care for him until she could find an orphanage, the two bonded and thus Yuri became his mother. She taught him many things: how to care for himself, the joy of books and reading, how to use magic, to never abuse his magic, and to help those in need. During this time, Yuri would occasionally leave on jobs that either took had her gone for a few days to months. Whenever she left, Daniel would be put in the care of neighbors, spending his time reading and diligently practicing his magic, hoping to show Yuri what he'd learned. Then, shortly after Daniel's twelfth birthday, Yuri was called away on an important job. A month later, a man came to see Daniel... Yuri had been killed. It turned out Yuri worked for the government as a Dark Guild hunter, helping soldiers rooting out and exterminating illegal mage guilds, sometimes by going undercover as a Dark Mage herself. Her latest one had gone south however, and the criminals had seen through her disguise and while the crooks had been apprehended, Yuri had paid the ultimate price. Daniel was devastated, having lost the woman who'd become his mother and unsure what to do with himself now. Fortunately, the people who had been caring for him reminded him that Yuri wouldn't want him to wallow in despair. So, Daniel packed up his things, and went in search of a guild. Plot Magic and Abilities Natural Abilites Genius Intellect: Daniel possesses a keen intellect and boast the ability to think under pressure and quickly assess a situation in order to come up with the best plan of action. Combined with the wide assortment of books he's read and Daniel can more often than not analyze an opponent's magic and devise potential counter measures. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Daniel is capable of fighting hand to hand and is skilled enough to spar with Aimee Fleets, a mage proficient in martial arts, though he and others note that she holds back when doing so. * Direct Noggin' Daniel Chop: A joke technique, done in reaction to nuisances, where Daniel takes out a big thick book form his bag and chops the offender with its spine. He dislikes using this because it can damage the book used. * Daniel Chop: A combat version of the Direct Noggin' Daniel Chop, often used a pre-emptive or surprise attack. Vast Knowledge: Due to having read a plethora of books ranging from fiction to nonfiction on subjects magic to mundane, Daniel has a vast library of knowledge to call upon in any situation; and he never forgets something he's read. This allows him to identify opponent's magic an mentally recall any important details. For example, he was once able to identify an opponent as a Second generation Dragon Slayer. Presence Concealment: Magical Abilities Daniel is an above average mage with a great deal of skill and knowledge. Paper Magic: Daniel was taught Paper Magic by his foster mother, Yuri Reed and has worked hard to master it in both the simplest and most complex ways. Pulp Fist: A Paper Magic spell where Daniel creates a bunch of sheets of paper that form into a hand and punches the target. Paper Cutter: Daniel flings a couple sheets of razor sharp paper that can cut through stone. Origami: A Paper Magic spell. Daniel creates a sheet(s) of paper that he then folds into a origami animal or person. The resulting art then mimics whatever it is based on. Some noticeable shapes are: * Dog: This origami shape is able to track down a person by scent, just like a real dog. The shape is also able to find Daniel instinctually, no matter where he is. * Bird: Can fly and deliver a message written on the paper. * Beetle: This particular origami shape is useful for surveillance and spying, as any conversations the beetle overhears is recorded onto the paper that makes up its body. The one drawback of this spell is that once the paper reaches its limit, it can't record any more. Also, while it can recover a conversation, it can't distinguish one speaker from another. Paper Blizzard: In addition to Paper Magic, Yuri also taught Daniel Paper Blizzard magic. While skilled in it, Daniel is, reluctant to any offensive spells from this branch; both because he promised Yuri he'd use it carely, and to avoid awkward questions about why some random teenage legal mage knows magic meant for assassination. Equipment * Gale-Force Reading Glasses: While Daniel owns a pair of these glasses, he rarely uses them unless the situation requires reading under pressure, as he feels it is better to read to one's own pace. * Holds-A-Lot Satchel: Daniel owns a satchel bag which can store more items than it looks like it could. He mainly uses it to store books. Trivia His favorite food and drink are cheese pizza and cola. He spends most of his money on books. He likes dogs more than cats. His home is filled with bookselves, containing all the books he owns. He organizes the books in order of genre, sub-genre, and alphabetically by author. Behind The Scenes * The first character I've ever created for this fandom. * I've worked out the general details of his backstory, I just haven't decided on the specifics * I have not decided what guild to have him join. I may create my own. * Partially inspired by Pause Lightless from Ice Trail. * His magic and bibliophile traits are meant as a shout out to the Paper Masters from Read Or Die. * Criminal is a reference to One Piece. * The Daniel Chop is a reference to Soul Eater. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Paper Magic User Category:Caster Magic User